Explosions
by StarletSpotlight
Summary: Enter Erin Scott. Damon's new drinking buddy, law school student, and Seer. After visions of trouble in Mystic Falls, she makes sure she can help stop the inevitable. Without getting killed or falling in love. Elijah/OC with a Damon/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

After months and months of debating I gave in and wrote my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. Woohoo!

This takes place in the middle of Season 2. Eventually it will be an Elijah/OC story but she does have a close friendship with Damon. This will not be your typical OC story! It will also be longer. It all depends on the reviews I receive within the next few days. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Explosions**

Prologue

_"Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present." _-**Marcus Aurelius Antoninus**

I didn't see myself becoming good friends with Damon Salvatore. It just happened….with lots of alcohol of course.

Jenna Sommers, a good friend that I had met my freshman year in college, invited me out for a drink after class. She's now in grad school, me in law, and after my grueling Evidence course that evening I found myself wanting something strong stat. I drove to Mystic Falls Grill and quickly found her at the bar with two guys.

"ERIN!" She squealed once she saw me walking up to them. Clearly she had already had a drink or two in her.

I laughed as she hugged me. "I want what you're having."

"Erin, this is my boyfriend Alaric Saltzman," I had heard a lot about Alaric. New to Mystic Falls. History teacher. Widowed. Good looking. He grinned holding his hand out to me.

"Erin Scott," I smiled shaking it firmly

"I've heard a lot about you," Alaric smiled, "Law School huh? Very intimidating," I grinned. He was nice and clearly adored Jenna. He was a genuine nice guy. I approved of him immediately.

''Erin's taking the bar exam next week!" I loved drunk Jenna.

"What kind of law?" Alaric asked me clearly not as intoxicated as his girlfriend.

"Criminal," I grinned.

"They're going to eat you alive," The other man blurted and handed me a drink. "Damon Salvatore"

"Just ignore him," Jenna shoved him. "I try to." She grinned.

But I liked him already. Not only was this guy _really_ good looking with piercing blue eyes and inky black hair, but he looked like trouble. And he knew he was trouble too. Carefree if you will. And he had already offered me a drink! I wasn't sure if he was hitting on me or not but I accepted it gladly.

The night consisted of shots, drinks, and playing darts. I was glad Jenna invited me out. It was a nice break from my usually nights in of studying. I couldn't tell if she really liked Damon or not but I think she only put up with him since he was Alaric's friend.

She and Alaric ended up leaving early though. Jenna recently became legal guardian of her niece and nephew after her sister and brother-in-law had died in a tragic car accident. I hugged them both goodbye and soon it was just me and Damon at the bar. We were both a little buzzed.

"So, Erin Scott, shouldn't you be at home studying for the bar?" Damon said as he poured me a shot of tequila.

"I'd rather be _at _the bar," I grinned at my shot as I held it up eye level.

Damon let out a laugh. "You and I, we're going to be drinking buddies," We clinked our shot glasses and that was that.

Except for the fact I knew he was a vampire. And if my visions were correct, he wasn't the only one in town.

I'll make a long story short. I'm an oracle, or Seer if you will. I am able to predict some uncontrolled aspects of the future. I received this "gift" when I was 18 visiting my grandmother in Greece. Once again, that's another story for another day.

At first it was all so shaky and I couldn't control it. Visions would take over my mind at any moment of the day. They were simple visions. What I would eat for dinner, grades on exams..simple stuff. As the years progressed so did my visions. I began to see darker more in depth things that included death, blood, and vampires. I wasn't fazed learning about vampires. After becoming a Seer, you quickly learn that anything can happen.

My last vampire vision had thrown me off a little:

_I saw the Mystic Falls Carnival where an arm wrestling competition was taking place between two teenagers. One teenager was on a roll slamming one competitor after another. Damon watched from a distance._

"_Wow, your lurking," A man I'd never seen before walked up to him. He looked younger than Damon, but they spoke like they knew each other. I assumed he was a vampire as well. _

"_I'm observing," Damon corrected._

"_More like obsessing."_

_The teenager won again as people cheered around him._

"_He's got strength," Damon muttered crossing his arms. _

"_He's a triple letter varsity athlete. Of course he's got strength," said the mystery man. _

_Someone new sat across from the teen. _

"_Enter the uncle," Damon said. For an uncle he was younger, in his twenties, and definitely looked like a pretty boy. _

_They put on a good match until the uncle won. ''Is that it?" he laughed._

"_Alright he's the champ. Who wants to go next?" the teen said to the crowd while nursing his arm a bit. _

"_Stefan wants to go," Damon shot out. The mystery man, or Stefan, quickly glared at Damon clearly surprised by this._

"_Yeah, sure I'll give it a shot," He took a seat and grabbed the uncle's hand firmly._

"_Get him Steff," Damon cheered._

"_My brother over there thinks I can beat you," Stefan told him. So he was Damon's brother. There was no doubt that he was a vampire too. _

"_Your brother's wrong," Uncle grinned before bell rang. Him and Stefan were head to head and it looked close until Uncle slammed Stefan's arm to the table. Stefan got up and quietly walked back to a pissed off looking Damon. _

"_You didn't put in ANY effort at all," Damon scolded him. _

_Stefan frowned and said " Yeah actually I did." _

_Something told me that the two they were watching weren't vampires._

I had to know more though. Jenna was just the perfect opportunity to get my way in.

We walked out of the bar that night and I really just wanted to leave an impression on Damon that I knew what he was. I had to be careful about this though. One wrong word or move and I could become Damon's next meal. I dug through my clutch and pulled out a lone cigarette and lighter that I had shoved in a pocket the last time I had used it.

I had quit months ago, but I had a plan.

I lit it, took a deep drag and smiled to myself.

"Those kill you know," the cocky vampire shot out with a smirk as we stood outside.

"That's a little hypocritical don't you think?" I smirked, "Coming from a vampire."

The side of his mouth twitched but the smirk remained. Got him. He was silent for a few moments.

"Okay, what gave it away? The ring?" He held up his hand with the gaudy ring that let him walk in the daylight.

"I don't reveal my sources," I took another drag. He turned to me quickly and was within a few inches from my face. His crystal blue eyes searched mine. "What are you?"

"Yeah, compulsion doesn't really work on me," I blinked. This was so much fun!

He half grinned to himself apparently not seeing me as a threat. "You're lucky I like you already. Okay, why are you here?"

By that time I had finished my cigarette and put it out with my heel. Time for the closer.

"How do you say it?" I pretended to think. "Oh yes, that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot.."

I smiled and took one last glance at him before walking back to my car.

So much for laying low.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! Again, the more feedback I get the more chapters you get. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any VD characters. Only mine. **_

_**Hope you like it! **_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**_"There's no present. There's only the immediate future and the recent past." - George Carlin_**

I am not a panicker. I've never been one. I'm a major advocate of the Seriously Just Chill The Hell Out kind of mood during major life events, and I've been known on more than one occasion to tell everyone else who will listen that they need to stop taking life quite so seriously.

But right now? I'm panicking. A day until the bar exam, and every time I start to think about it, I feel like I may break out in hives. Or puke. Or cry.

One would think as a Seer that I would have already been so luckily to see myself either passing or failing the biggest test of my life. Unfortunately, visions involving yourself are way more puzzling than any other vision. They're broken and unclear and can take weeks to decipher. The last time I had a vision involving myself it was when I was waiting to hear if I got into law school. I finally saw myself receiving my acceptance letter a day after I had actually received it.

Anyways, my point being that this time I had to sit my ass in the library with every other student and study. For months. I wanted to gauge my eyes out.

Thank God for Sugar Free Red Bull.

I knew I had to calm it down, but this test was a Really Big Fucking Deal. I had just enough time to splash water on my face before walking into the exam room on the big day. I looked rough. My hazel doe eyes had newly formed dark circles underneath them and my long chestnut brown hair lay limp on my shoulders. A shower would definitely be first on my to-do list after.

See, being a lawyer was just in my blood. I really didn't see myself doing anything else either. My father was a well known criminal lawyer in Boston. That's where I'm originally from. He recently retired from his practice and now teaches at Harvard Law. He was ecstatic of course when I got into law school. Bragged for months to anyone who would listen. He even bought me a briefcase and everything. It's the little things. I'm a true daddy's girl at heart.

My mother, well we speak of her just as much as we see her. Which is never.

Anyways, here's the horrifying thing about bar results: they're public. Unlike the LSAT, you can't hide out, and pretend that your score wasn't totally shameful, or that you aren't studying for the test, or that you didn't really care.

You do care.

The list of bar passers is publicly posted. So, when the final results come out and your name isn't on that very public list, _everyone knows. _

So there I was sitting at my little table frantically scribbling my answers when I get a vision. Perfect fucking timing right?

People where playing Pictionary! Here I am taking the most important test of my life and the vision I get is of PICTIONARY.

_Jenna, Alaric, the mystery Hulk like Uncle from the carnival, and a blonde teenage girl (whom I'd never seen before) were sitting in a living room where my new best friend, Damon, was quickly trying to draw a wolf in a tutu._

_"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna blurted._

_The blonde girl said "Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!"_

_"No! No.." Damon pointed to the picture frantically._

_"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna guessed again. Incorrectly. Alaric laughed at her._

_"Dances with Wolves," the uncle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was._

_Everyone turned to look at him._

_"Mason wins…again," Damon grinned. So mystery uncle was Mason._

_"How is that a wolf!?" Jenna asked Alaric pointing to the drawing._

My vision faded and I stared blankly at my exam. Why was this important? Mason, the uncle, was in a vision again, but why? And why Pictionary?

I didn't have time to think about this now. I had a test to finish here!

I started to re-read my work when it came to me. Werewolf. Mason was a werewolf. Damon must have known and tried getting a reaction out of Mason.

I had to get myself into that dinner.

What I didn't see or expect however, was Damon waiting for me as I walked out of the exam room. He was leaning against the wall next to the door and pushed off from it as he saw me. He looked good. Leather jacket, black jeans, boots..dangerous.

"Well…how was it?"he grinned walking up to me. "Killer?"

"Very" I answered quite exhausted. "But I'm guessing that's not why you're here."

"Ah, see, you're a lawyer already." he gestured to a bench. "Let's have a chat shall we?"

I sat down and crossed my arms. "You're wondering how I knew what you are," I didn't need a vision for that. It was probably nagging at him since we met.

"Bingo." Damon nodded sitting next to me. "Look Erin, I like you. You're a cool girl and that doesn't happen often. Me liking people So, answer truthfully and I may not have to do anything too extreme." He smirked.

I tried not to laugh.

"Let me ask you something," I asked cautiously leaning in and whispering. "Did you figure out what Mason is yet?"

Damon's smirk fell quickly as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm a Seer, Damon."

* * *

_**Short I know, but I wanted to put **__**something**__** out there for those who enjoyed the last chapter. I'm really getting into this now and have some great ideas for future and **__**longer**__** chapters. I hope you like it too. Feedback is appreciated! **_

_**Thanks! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Just Erin Scott. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." ― Rick Riordan, The Lighting Thief**_

There is an old woman who lives in Greece. People from all over the country flock into town just to see a glimpse of her. It is said she is one of the wisest and oldest Seers in Greece. With her age comes the strongest insights into the future. It is said her visions can last hours. It is said her house is filled with crystal balls and incense to conjure the strong prophecies she has. All of this is true.

The old women is my grandmother, Yiayia Delia. She is also my favorite person in the world.

Yiayia Delia is my mother's mother. Although my mother is a such coward that her own mother hasn't even seen or heard from her, Yiayia Delia has the most gracious spirit. She became a Seer when she was only 10.

One thing you have to know is that the longer you are able to prophesize the future, the longer your visions may last. Yiayia is now 82.

Although she is not the only Seer in Greece, she is the strongest and smartest.

When I was 18, my father bought me a ticket to Greece as my graduation present from high school. Yiayia Delia's gift to me was of sight. She had a ceremony prepared for my visit and to pass along her ability to me.

I wasn't surprised to find out that my grandmother was a Seer. I was kind of disappointed in myself for not being able to figure it out before hand. It made sense. Her calls of guidance over the years were of visions she had about me.

"Seeing for other's is a spiritual practice, Erin." She explained before the ceremony took place. A local witch in town arrived to help perform the spell which took some of Yiayia's ability and then gave it to me. Honestly, I really can't remember much from that night. I kind of blacked out .

Yiayia said that it was because the spirits recognized me as one of their own and bestowed upon me their power and wisdom that allowed me to see into realms of the future.

Being 26 now, my visions are still weak.

"The seer in you will grow." Yiayia Delia kept telling me.

Like I said before, it wasn't until my first year of law school where I could tell my visions were becoming a little more pronounced. I saw crimes and robberies, murders, and eventually vampires. Vampires and other supernatural creatures were not new to me. I had learned of them through Yiayia and I wasn't afraid.

My father and Yiayia were the only people who knew of my ability. Until now. And Damon Salvatore didn't believe me.

"I'm a Seer, Damon."

"A what" he snapped clearly not processing what I had just told him. "Seers don't exist. Try again." He looked angry. No. Murderous.

"Are we really going to play that game?" I shot back. "Look, believe it or not it's what I am and you're the only person in this town that knows that right now." I shoved my finger in his chest.

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tight. Well tight for me- clearly not to his full strength as he's a vampire and all. "Prove it. Right now."

"I'm a Seer not a genie, Damon." I rolled my eyes trying to free my poor wrist from his grip. "Ow, it doesn't work that way."

"Then explain to me "how it works." He let go of my wrist as he shoved it into my chest. He eyes bore into mine.

"Okay, how about how when I'm taking the god damn bar exam and I get a vision of you drawing a wolf in a tutu during Pictionary with Mason." I sneered nursing my poor, probably fractured, wrist.

His eyebrows shot way up and he sat back a little bit.

After a few moments he finally said "Okay what to do you want?"

"I want you to invite me to this dinner tonight." I shrugged. Simple.

"Why?"

"Because as soon as I find out why I'm having the visions I'm having about you and your brother and Mason and your stupid little town, the sooner I'm off to Boston to practice law in my dad's firm." I explained.

Damon let out a laugh and shook his head."Oh no hotshot, You're in this mess now. Until we figure out what Mason Lockwood wants, you're in this whether you like it or not."

I cringed. "Ugh, fine. Stupid morals and stuff."

"That's a good little lawyer." Damon grinned patting my head. "Jenna's house. 6 o'clock. Look nice." We both stood up.

"What are you doing now?" I was curious. What did vampires even do all day?

"I need to have a chat with Alaric about a certain little Seer in our lives now." He looked around campus before back down at me.

"Alaric?" I frowned. "Why does Alaric need to know?"

"Oh Erin, this is just the beginning.." he patted my pack leading me to my car.

Twenty minutes later I sat in my car staring at the steering wheel. Damon had explained to me everything that happened leading up to my grand entrance into their lives.

How did I not fucking see that Alaric Saltzman was a vampire hunter? Stupid sporadic visions.

Alaric Saltzman, nice guy, teacher, Jenna's boyfriend...

"What have you gotten yourself into, Erin." I pinched the bridge of my nose. The worst part was leaving Jenna out of this. She was my best friend. Poor innocent Jenna. What would she do if she knew all of this information?

She would run.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. Glancing at it I groaned. Great speaking of Jenna.

"Jenna!" I greeted.  
"Well?"her chipper voice boomed back.

"Well...what?" Did she know I knew?! Of course not. She knew nothing. I felt so paranoid.

"How was the bar exam!"

"Oh!" I half laughed and let out a shaky breath of air. "Over. Sorry. I'm kind of out of it right now." Not a lie.

"I bet! I'm proud of you! Hey, you should come to dinner tonight at my house." Damon must have compelled her to ask me. "I'm cooking! Scary I know, but it was Rick's idea."

"Okay, yeah sure." I said quickly.

"Great! It's just going to be a few people like you, me, Rick, my niece and her friend, Damon and a friend from high school that I recently ran in to."

"I'll bring a bottle of wine." I said before hashing out the rest of the details with her.

At this point I would need something stronger.

Six o'clock came too quickly for my liking. I picked up a bottle of wine on my way to Jenna's and when I arrived I could see I wasn't the first one there.

In fact, Alaric arrived about the same time I had.

"Alaric," I greeted nervously getting out of my car. This was just great. For some reason I really valued Ric's opinion of me. Maybe it was because he was basically Jenna's boyfriend, or the fact that I really didn't have very many friends to begin with. Thanks to my ability and all.

"Erin," he half grinned. An awkward silence took over as we both walked up the walkway.

"So" we both said in unison.

"I take it Damon filled you in on some things." I whispered walking behind him.

"Yeah, and I heard he filled you in as well." Alaric cleared his throat. Good. He seemed nervous too. "We'll talk later."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! I have some parts typed out already. Elijah's coming soon! I PROMISE!


End file.
